Doctor K
Doctor K is an antagonist in Beyblade: V-Force. Physical Appearance Dr. K has a white complexion with black hair. Her outfit consists of a lab coat with a dark purple under shirt and a grey skirt. Personality & Characteristics History A scientist that worked for Dr. Zagart. She wished to capture the four Bit-Beasts of the Bladebreakers. She secretly extracted bit-beasts from the ancient rock which Dr. Zagart found out about. She was then fired by Dr. Zagart, before the World Championships, for her disloyalty in handing over the extracted Bit-Beasts from the rock to bladers. She then goes to coach King and Queen in the World Championships, using them to help capture the bit-beasts. During King's match with Tyson she used a particle accelerator to try and weaken Dragoon but Dragoon then attacked her with some help from Ariel and knocked her out. Relationships Dr. Zagart Doctor Zagart is her boss, but it doesn’t seem as if Doctor K wholly agrees with his methods. She sees using the extracted Bit-beasts from the rock that they had stolen from New York as the way to capture the four sacred Bit-beasts of the BladeBreakers, while Doctor Zagart rejects the idea after the first failure. She goes against his orders by continuing to send bladers out to challenge the BladeBreakers with extracted Bitbeasts. What will be the price of her disobedience? Alan McKenzie Alan was one of Max’s friends, who Doctor K uses as one of the thieves to get the ancient rock out of Judy’s lab in New York. She pretty much seems him as a tool, as she does with all of the bladers that she sends out later to capture the BladeBreakers’ Bitbeasts, and tricks him into thinking that a shard of the rock embedded in his blade would allow him to call upon the power of a BitBeast (she didn’t explain that they had to be extracted first). She pretty much just used his feelings of inferiority with Max against him, and there’s no love lost between the two. After Allan sees the error of his ways and how Doctor K had tricked him, he tells Max, Judy, and the police all that he knows about the mysterious woman he had been working for…which, unfortunately, turned out to be very little. Gallery DrK14.png DrK12.png DrK01.png Dr._K2.jpg Net_und_Dr._K.jpg Zagart_Dr.K_Kündigung2.jpg Dr._K_vs_Dragoon.jpg DrK10.png DrK11.png DrK09.png DrK08.png DrK11-1.png Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 4080.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 2720.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 747280.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 720840.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 1165080.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 1162440.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 1167400.jpg DrK03.png Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 96663.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 45.1 (2) 1283867.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 695728.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 491024.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1078840.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1076240.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1068960.jpg Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Team Zagart Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Villains